Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time)
Ganondorf Dragmire is the primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Background Ganondorf, the only male member of the Gerudo race, is a villainous sorcerer who seeks the power of the Triforce. To obtain it, he tried to send several beasts into the location of the three Spiritual Stones, which are the key to the Temple of Time, and by extension, the Sacred Realm where the Triforce lies. His efforts were thwarted by Link, a young Hylian child, who defeated his minions and obtained access to the temple of time before him. However, once Link entered the Temple of Time and obtained the Master Sword, he was sealed for seven years, which gave Ganondorf plenty of time to take over Hyrule and obtain one fragment of the Triforce. Stats Attack Potency: City Level ''' at bare minimum (More powerful than Volvagia, whose power caused a volcanic eruption powerful enough to clear a group of clouds.), likely Large Island Level' (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Link's child self, who defeated Gyorg.) 'Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Link, who dodged electric blasts from Barinade and Phantom Ganon.) '''Durability: City Level at bare minimum (Can take hits from Link with the Master Sword.), likely Large Island Level (Should be more durable than monsters like Gyorg.) Hax: Weather Manipulation, Summoning, BFR. Intelligence: Above Average (Managed to take over Hyrule and gain the King's trust.) Stamina: High (Even after a long fight with Link and getting crushed by Hyrule Castle, kept on fighting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Power:' One third of the legendary Triforce of the Goddesses. It vastly increases his magic power and makes him almost completely immortal. It allows him to access his Ganon transformation. *'Magic:' Ganondorf is a powerful sorcerer capable of casting strong dark magic. He was able to fire off a wave of dark energy that defeated Navi. During his fight with Link, he can fire a blast that divides itself into five. *'Barrier Creation:' With his magic, he can cast barriers around himself, others, and even his castle. *'Weather Manipulation:' Ganondorf's presence often comes accompanied by dark storms. He was able to freeze the Zora's Domain through unknown means, but it's likely through this ability. *'Levitation:' Ganondorf is able to suspend himself in the air. *'Dimension Transportation:' After Phantom Ganon lost to Link, Ganondorf banished the Phantom to a gap between dimensions. *'Phantom Summoning:' Ganondorf is able to create a ghost of himself that is able to fight. This horse-riding Phantom wields a lance has various abilities. **'Illusion Casting:' Phantom Ganon can create illusory copies of himself in order to distract the enemy. These cannot be interacted with. **'Magic:' Just like its master, Phantom Ganon can cast electric blasts to harm the enemy. However, they can be deflected back at him. *'Ganon Transformation:' After surviving the collapse of Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power to turn into a massive beast of immense power. This transformation also allows him to summon a barrier made of fire. Techniques *'Dead Man's Volley:' A ball of electricity that Ganondorf can fire at the enemy. It can, however, be deflected at him, with each deflection moving slightly faster. Equipment *'Swords:' In his Ganon form, he gains a pair of massive broadswords that he uses to attack in that form. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually destroyed the floor of a room in his castle with one punch. *Caused Hyrule Castle to collapse. *Often causes small storms when he appears. *Froze over the Zora's Domain. *Knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hands. Speed/Reactions *Can react to his own blasts. Durability/Endurance *Can survive blows from all of Link's weapons. Skill/Intelligence *Fooled the King of Hyrule into trusting him. *Took over Hyrule during Link's seven-year slumber. *Obtained the Triforce of Power. Powerscaling Ganondorf is one of the most powerful beings in the OoT and MM era of Zelda. He should be superior to all OoT bosses that come before him, and since Link was able to defeat the MM bosses as a child, it makes sense for Ganondorf to be superior to those as well. The only exception would be Majora, since defeating him required the use of the Fierce Deity's Mask, which Ganondorf has never faced. However, since it only provides a very minor speed boost, it is no longer too troublesome. Weaknesses *Arrogant. *His magic can easily be deflected back at him, even with ordinary items like a glass bottle. *Extremely vulnerable to light-based magic and holy weapons. **Contrary to popular belief, he can still be harmed with regular weapons, it's just that holy ones cause more damage to him, and as a result, are often used to deliver the finishing blow. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Supersonic Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Demons Category:Villains